My Memory
by Hinomi
Summary: Unfortunately, I cannot give you the entire summary here . . . So, if you will look upon the prolouge, you will get the full detail. But, so far, Kagome has lost her memory and Kagome runs into Yusuke. Also, Naraku returns from the dead. With out Onigumo.
1. Prolouge and Summary

**Summary:**

Kagome has lost her memory from when her and the gang defeated Naraku -- however, everyone besides her is dead. Her mother is overly protective, and, does not approve of her meeting Yusuke -- and going on missions with him. Heck, she doesn't like the guy . . . because he reminds her of Kagome's former love, Inuyasha, the one who started this entire mess. Kagome is then forced to regain bits and pieces of her memory, which results in power which you've never seen. Naraku becomes a night-mare to everyone once more, and, the worlds largest threat. He does not have Onigumo in his body, either.

**

* * *

**

**Hinomi:** :3 Well, I finally got this up. Its just the prolouge, and, if you people like it, i'll continue it! 3 Its going to be unique like no other fan-fiction! Kagome shall have wild powers that no one has ever thought of, because . . . I said so. e.0 In any case, it did not take long for me to make this prolouge, so you people will not have to wait long for me to complete the first chapter. - waffe Please review! Just to make me special. 3!!

* * *

**Prolouge:**

It was probably about one thirty when she had gotten home from her high school classes that she had been taking on the weekend, she had said 'Hello' quickly to her beloved Mother, annoying brother and desperately hopeless grand-father that never ceased to amaze her how he could come up with the most stupidest things and make people believe them. Upon thinking of when 'Grand-Father' had gotten a few of her mindless friends to think that pickles really had guardians that watched every pickle in the entire world . . . she grinned a little, yet it subsided quickly. Her beautiful shaded eyes darkened into an eerie tone that just screamed 'depression'. It had been a while since she had felt happiness -- true happiness that is. Ever since . . . ever since . . . _Inuyasha . . . _Her eyes widened as the name rang through her thoughts. Wait a moment. Who was Inuyasha? Maybe . . . maybe it was someone from her past! Maybe she was remembering something! She hadn't remembered anything since she had come from the old well, with wounds that seemed that they might never heal.

She chewed nervously on her fingernail, sitting in the extremely cozy and comfortable recliner that could threaten to make anyone almost fall into a deep, deep sleep. She waited. She waited so patiently and silently she could hear the tiny 'tick-tock' of the large clock that sat on the wall. No images came. With a sigh she closed her eyes and fell back into the chair . . . And, with in moments, she fell asleep. She had been, after all, pretty tired.

In her dream, it was all darkness. Every single bit of it. She knew she was reliving something from her past, but she couldn't tell what. A deep, dark, ominous voice echoed in her thoughts. '_Its time . . . '_ It seemed to whisper, even though she was lying down, paralyzed with this sickening deep, copper smell attached to her clothing. She breathed in deeply and gagged. From her right she heard a voice that she had loved and longed to hear, but, at this moment, she feared for it. She didn't fear _it_. She feared _for_ it. It . . . It was Inuyasha! "W-we did it." She nodded blankly and turned to him with a bright grin though tears tried to fall over -- she didn't want them too. She didn't want him to see her cry, because, she knew that he was dying. Something squirmed and jutted at her gut, and then she sobbed. She couldn't help it.

"Oh Inuyasha . . .! " He grinned, very slightly, a rare thing that he would do. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me.", she whispered -- she couldn't stop herself. It seemed, sort of, that she was just there, doing it again . . . and again . . . and again. She chewed on her lip nervously as though deciding something, then, promptly rolled over even though everything hurt like hell -- seriously. She'd been there. Briefly, but, she'd been there. " Inuyasha. " She crawled towards him and he reached out to her and pulled her into one last embrace.

"_I love you_." He whispered, her eyes widened and . . . --- She felt her mother shaking her. Shaking her like no tomorrow. Slowly, her eyes opened and she saw her mother's worried look. "Oh my goodness, you weren't waking up! I was so worried!" She moved to hold her daughter, and, her daughter confusedly held her back. She didn't know why her mother was so scared . . . And, what was the dream about? An Inuyasha ... she looked towards her hands, a sense of guilt and loss coming upon her.

"Mother . . . " she said softly while still staring at her hands, which had become folded in her lap. She glanced up to her mother, who was staring intently -- waiting for her beloved daughter to finish her sentence. "Mother, who is Inuyasha?"

Thud. Crash. Her mother . . . had – had dropped the dish, which collided with the floor, breaking in an instant. She quickly looked towards the floor, gasping, though she looked up at her mothers face – there was fear written all over it. In one moment her mother started to shake her again, "Don't remember – Don't remember him. I won't let them take you away from me! Not again, damn it!" She shook and shook, her eyes wide -- … she knew not what to do. She tried to stop her mother from shaking her, but she just couldn't break her mother's grasp.

"Mother!" She finally yelled – that seemed to do it.

"I… oh, I'm s… forget what I said… You… you have no power over your … Just never mind." And, with that, her mother sped away, leaving the dish broken and shattered upon the carpet. She quickly looked down… and after a few moments she ran towards the door, grasping it and shaking it, wanting it to work. She had to get out… She had to get out. Memories were flooding… it was all too much for her mind. At last! She threw the door open and ran. She ran down the steps and through the park.

And she kept running.

And running.

And running.

And running . . .

And run – "Geh!" Nope, she wasn't running now. She had bumped into someone, a really muscular someone. She looked towards his face. Oh god, he was really hott. A small innocent blush perked upon her cheeks. "… Oh, sorry." She had expected him to say something along the lines of, 'no problem'. You know? To be all sexy and shit. Er—Nope. Not this guy.

"Holy shit – what's your problem?" Blink. He did so not just say that.

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Grr… Now he was being an arse.

"What the hell is your problem? I said I was sor…" And then she collapsed, not knowing that this hot, sexy, black-haired guy had caught her, with an odd confused expression upon his face, not knowing what had just happened. Well, part of it was obvious. This wacko – girl had just fainted.

But . . . right then, he didn't know her name was Kagome.

And . . . right then, she didn't know his name was Yusuke.

* * *

**Hinomi: **Oi, its me again. I just wanted to apologize for any confusion. I tried to make it so you guy's didn't know that it was Kagome. :3 This IS a prolouge, so don't mind the shortness, please. - 


	2. I'm running

**Hinomi:** Well... I got the first chapter up -- I hope its not too short. I didn't want you guy's to wait too long for the first chapter, you know, since all I had was the prolouge. I hope the second chapter won't be too long either. Anyway, sorry again. I'm not sure if this chapter is really that enteresting. : Although, I really didn't work that hard at it. I swear it will get better!

* * *

**Prolouge: **Yusuke had just bumped into the running Kagome -- who later fell unconcious in his hands. :3 This is where it comes back to the story. Dun dun dun...

* * *

"What in the hell?" Yusuke asked, a scowl upon his face as he glared down at the fainted and limp woman in his hands – he'd never seen nor met her before, so he wasn't sure why he felt compelled to . . . bring her back to someplace. It was probably his nice side kicking in. Wait. He had a nice side… Whoah. This was new. He growled venomously and, glaring at the other people who stared at him (who then quickly looked away), he picked up the other half of the woman, Kagome, and huffed. Damn. She wasn't that heavy. He thought of bringing her to his house . . . but then thought better of it when he thought of his mother, whom had probably brought some more drunkies into their house. He chuckled slightly. So, where should he bring this lovely young lady, hmm?

He glanced towards her face in his thought. He hadn't really seen it when she bumped into him. Hmm. He just felt that he knew that face somewhere – yet he couldn't place it. Hmm.. All well. He could bring her to Kuwaba—wait, nope. He had just remembered that his dear friend, though he would never admit it, Kuwabara, was off to Yukina's… Yukina, as you may all know, is a beautiful ice – demoness, sister to Hiei, though she did not know this . . . yet. Well, what about Genkai's? No – she, too, was out of her dojo. She was out training her new pupils in the way of the psychics. He let out a sigh. Just what would he do with her? He knew he shouldn't just leave her out in the cold … it just wasn't right.

"…No… " Blink. Eh? Who said that? Yusuke looked around, no one. Oh… wait. He looked down with his brown – chocolate eyes. She had said something, Kagome. She… she looked like she was in pain, or something similar to it. Ffft. What ever. Hmm. Here, he kept walking down the street, ignoring the looks he was getting for carrying a limp and unconscious girl. What ever. Let them think what they want.

Wait… "Kurama!" Yusuke had got it! He could dump this girl off at Kurama's. He knew he wouldn't mind. Heh. Neither would his mother. He'd come over there enough with strange things. He hopped from foot to foot then he started to jog there. Wait… he was on the street already, whoah. Had his feet been taking him there before he thought of that? Weird. Uuhh.. yeah, anyway. "Hey, Kurama?" Silence. " Kurama." Silence. " KURAMA!" Grr. What the hell was this -- Schreeeeek.

"Uuugh – What is it Yusu… oh my, what did you do?" Kurama looked the boy up and down, quite taken to the fact that _he_ had an unconscious girl in his hands. Yusuke must have done something.

"I didn't do anything! She ran into me and then she fell unconscious, I swear – don't give me that look. I need someplace to drop her off."

"…Oh, all right… " Sigh. " Come on in."

"Goodie."

"Need help, Yusuke?"

"Duh. She weighs a ton – seriously." A slap echoed in the neighborhood. Everyone, including Hiei, whom had said absolutely nothing in this conversation, looked at the girl in amazement. She'd just slapped her rescuer – Yusuke – unconsciously. Wow.

±§±

Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light that came in through a large window to the side of the incredibly comfortable bed. The ceiling was a soft cream and the walls were a purplish-blue color that gleamed a sea green. This place was so calming… A soft smile came to her lips and she stretched, yawning a bit. Then her eyes widened and she sat up in bed. This wasn't her house! She blinked. What if she'd been kidnapped? Kagome shot from bed, running down the stairs too – meet a pair of friendly, motherly eyes. "Oh, hello dear! It is wonderful to see you up and all right. I was getting worried when Yusuke brought you to the front door and you were passed out. Here, sit down and have some breakfast, I bet your starving!" Blink. Blink. "Come, come." Kagome was then pushed to the table. "Here, eat. The boys will be up in a bit."

Blink. Blink. Kagome, it seemed, was still quite confused, even though she complied to being pushed into the kitchen, gently pushed into a seat, then pushed towards the table where a plate of… of… yummy smelling pancakes were. Starry eyes. Omg. Omg. Omg. Drool. She loved pancakes for breakfast! "Thffankvoo suu much Mrs…?" She'd already stuffed her mouth.

The black-haired woman with motherly, twinkling brown eyes smiled lovingly, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's Mrs. Minamino. Shiori Minamino. " The woman in the apron bowed, ignoring the large yawn that came from the door way – "Oh, Hello Yusuke. I'm glad your up. Shuichii. Hello darling." She turned back from the doorway, ignoring the pauses that the teen-agers all made. "I'll leave you all to breakfast, I must go out and buy more groceries!" … She left them all with a devious smirk – that was hidden behind the kind smile, of course.

"Errmm.." Gulp. Ack. Hott guys were so not meant to see her stuffing down really good food. Er… "Hi?"

"Hey. Damn. I see where she gets her weight from."

"Be nice, Yusuke." Sigh. Kagome's brown eyes bulged slightly as the pretty-boy redhead bowed towards her, gracefully, mind you. "I am Shuichii Minamori, and this, " he waved his hand in the direction of the bad-boy looking black-haired guy that just scowled at her – eying the food. You could tell he really wanted at that food, "Is Yusuke Urameshi. " Oooh. He'd heard of them both. They were all major hott guy's, but, they were all at different schools – everyone at her school was, well, not hott. At all.

She stood up, going to introduce herself, but managed to move the table in doing so. Eep. She blushed from her embarrassment, "Uh.. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi…"

"Oh, that sick girl."

"I'm not sick."

"You were."

"…"

"Hey. Move over – you're hogging all the food." He couldn't help it.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Pig!"

Slap.

±§±

She was still fuming, even though she had not seen those jerks, or, rather, jerk, again – for she had stormed out of the place – with a 'Thank-you' of course – but that was only to that kind Shuichii. She stormed towards her house, going through the park, which was oddly silent and quite eerie. You know. Something that might be in a horror book.

Snap.

Blink. What was that? She looked down – Nope, no twigs around her. That must only mean – she turned around, wide-eyed. Someone was following her! She squinted, trying to peer through the shade that the tree's provided.

Snap.

Aw shit. With a gulp she started to run towards the edge of the forest, the snapping and crunching of the twigs and leaves under her feet making it impossible for her to hear the noises of someone, or anything, behind her – or around her for that matter.

Kagome slowed down from her running, quickly becoming exhausted for some reason. She felt as if her energy was being drained, by something she knew not what of . . . though she faintly remembered feeling this . . . this presence before.

'_Stop running. It's just a simple demon – you can fight it. Its not as bad as Naraku.' _

'Is… is this my conscience?'

'_Ahhah. No. Its not . . . lets just say its your memory.'_

'Holy sheet, I'm going insane!'

'…_.Alright.' _

She turned around, now unable to hardly speak – even to herself. "…. What..?" Her eyes widened – horrified by what she saw. Here, a drooling beast with horns sticking out from almost every angle of its body, stared at her, its jowls baring its fangs in some weird and wicked grin that sent a chorus of shivers down her body. Smoke, or steam, wads cascaded in puffs from its dragon – like nostrils that seemed to breathe smoke that hurt her lungs. It felt like her strength was being sapped away by every breath that the creature made. She felt . . . she felt like sleeping. "… Help…" Yet, it was just a breathless whisper.

'_Fight it!' _A voice said. _'Fight it! You can do it. I did it before I even knew demons were alive in this world – use your hands! Your hands! ' _

It was her conscience again. How could she fight this . . . this monster? She was just a normal, innocent woman – no, young girl. She was in high-school. She had amnesia. Alright, so that part wasn't so normal.

In one last futile stroke of hope she pushed her hands together whispering, 'By the gods…' yet she didn't know why. Why was her body doing this while her mind was a million miles away? She had to close her eyes, then, to evade this blueish – pink light that easily became too bright to see in.

When she opened her chocolate eyes again it seemed as if ages had passed by. Yet, when she opened her eyes, she didn't quite like what she saw either. There he was. That ass that had called her a pig. That … -- she moved upon her hands and feet and pushed herself up, moving quickly into a run – when had she felt her energy return? She didn't know. She just didn't know.

* * *

**Hinomi: **Yee!I've gottago to bed now. Luff you all. Please review. It makes me feel at least a little special. - 


	3. I'm watching

**Hinomi:** I'm severly sorry for not updating, but I couldn't think of what I wanted. This chapter is quite stupid and not very exciting. However, I do have an outline for the next chapter... :3 In which Kagome will meet the entire Yusuke gang. o.- SO. Please, stay tuned for the next adventure!

* * *

She ran towards her house, trying to wipe Yusuke's face from her mind. He would probably call her a freak - and he would tell all of his groupies to do the same. How could she have desinerated that beast? Did she do it? Did something else do it? She didn't know. Her head hurt, like something was trying to push out from a deep long lost box but it couldn't, yet it kept trying and trying and trying, and it was all in her head. She hardly knew where she was going as she ran up the steps towards the god - tree, where she finally stopped, her cheast heaving for fresh oxygen. Slowly she came to lean and slide down the rough, yet smooth, bark of this tree that always gave her hope and serenity. 

"What have I done..." It was no more than a whisper.

"Kagome? Is that you" Oh wonderful, her mother was home.

"...Yes mum." With a sigh she picked herself up to remove herself from the god - tree's safty.

"You didn't come home yesterday! I was so fightened" Her mother engulfed her in a great, big, bone crushing hug.

Alright, alright, her mother was releived. She didn't have go to and crush her bones though "Breathing... becoming... a problem."

With a soft 'oh' her mother let go of her beloved daughter, which she was oddly over protective of at this point, and turned to go back to the house - yet stopped quickly. "Kagome, if your going to spend the night at your friends house, you should at least call." So thats where she thought she was? Well enough. Kagome nodded very slightly, though she didn't say anything. Somehow, she was sure her mother knew that she had nodded. You know what they say. Mothers have eyes in the back of their heads.

ӱ

She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket that often slipped off of her shoulders, creating this bad-girl look. She had left her house, telling her mother that she was spending the night at a friends house. But, that was all a lie. She didn't quite care where she was going, at the moment. Her memory came back to the time that she had dreampt about "Inu-Yasha" and when the pink light had burst from her hands, incenerating the beast that still haunted her. Sometimes, there was a laugh that woke her up screaming, her heart beating fast in her rib-cage, threatening to break out of there. She smacked her head with her hand, she was thinking like a lunatic. She giggled nervously, crossing the street where a speeding car whipped past only a few moments later. "God, that was close.." She looked back, watching the car as it sped off, when she was knocked into something with an oof. When she looked infront of her, nothing was there - she blinked, confused. She had... after all, just ran into something.

_I'm watching you..._

_Forever, and ever._

_I'm always here._

_Your shadow..._

_Your stalker. _

_You'll never excape me._

_Kagome... _

The voice and sounds were all around her, like they kept moving, yet no one was out there. She clutched her head, whispering for them to go away over and over again. "Leave me alone.. Leave me alone.." Her eyes widened as she saw a flash back, Kikyo, standing above her, taking her half of the jewel for her arch enemy, Naraku. She reached out for nothing, just as she had back then, screaming"No! Give it back... Kikyo, why" Why had Kikyo betrayed them? Why was she working for Narak... Then it was all gone, the thoughts, the memory, the world had come back to what it was before. Everything was the same. She was alone.

She stood up, looking back nervously. She had to get back home, or somewhere. The hair on the back of her neck pricked up, like she knew something bad was going to happen. Nervously she looked in front of her, screaming at what she saw.

_I told you, I'm never going to stop. _

She took a few steps back and fell onto something, or some one, whimpering slightly. "Go away.." - But she was shoved away, and she fell onto the grass once more, snapping her from her stupor. "What..." It was a stupid question - or word, to ask. But she couldnt've helped herself.

"Oh, its the pig again."

Oh no ... not him.. Please don't let it be him. Her original fear was taken over by something else this time, dread. It was him - in all of his idiotic glory. There was Yusuke, standing right in front of her. Looking pissed, as usual. "Argh! What do you want" He probably wanted to torment her again. She stood upon her feet, bracing herself for words.

"Nothing. _You_ were the one that ran into me." He crossed his arms and glared at her, somehow reminding her of someone she had met before. But, she didnt' know who. Inu... Inu something. Who was it? They had been severely important to her, back then. But, for some reason, she just couldn't remember. What a friggin drag. She glared at him, taking out her frustration...

"Whatever, i'm leaving." She brushed past him, not looking back. She wasn't ever going to look back. She arrived home in a matter of minutes, going up to her room and throwing herself into bed. She fell asleep soon after, though, her dreams were never pleasant. They were a nightmare.

_I'm watching... Kagome. _


End file.
